1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drain plunging apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode plunging shield apparatus wherein the same enables selective securement of a commode shield in overlying relationship to a commode to align a plunger with a commode drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plungers of various types have been known in the prior art and utilized extensively. Such apparatus, however, have heretofore failed to take into account the splashing of water that is typical during a commode plunging operation to dislodge blockage within the drainage conduit of a commode. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,943 to Leonardo, et al., sets forth a device for clearing blockage from a commode comprising an elastomeric cup formed to a reciprocatable handle wherein a pressing member engages the cup adjacent a rim and acts between the rim and the base of the cup to bias the cup to an expanded position in use in a plunging operation. The patent is of interest relative to a plunging device, as utilized in a commode or other drain facility, but fails to provide an alignment shield as set forth by the instant invention to both align the plunger and contain splashing water within the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,587 to Bates, et al., sets forth a cover for sealingly enclosing the opening of a commode to provide an airtight chamber during a pressure flushing of a commode. The Bates patent is of interest indicaating the use of a cover in an overlying relationship to a commode, but fails to provide an opening within the cover for slidingly receiving a plunging device in alignment with a drain of a commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,996 to Hoffman, et al., sets forth a shield for use with a commode wherein the shield is merely an open mesh-like guard for preventing or minimizing splashing of the commode water upwardly of the shield as the shield is positioned interiorly of the commode bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,451 to Ruo sets forth a plastic plunging pump reciprocatably mounted within an associated cylinder for plunging of an associated drain pipe of a toilet and the like and is of interest relative to the field of invention in setting forth a further example of a plunging device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,139 to Jeng sets forth a piston plunger for use with a commode or drain to set forth yet a further example of a device for use in the unclogging of water pipes and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved commode plunging shield apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness of construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.